The Three Times Harry Potter Fell In Love
by the-eighth-sin-100
Summary: Birthday fic for Sammii3x - HPDM slash, past HPGW  not explicit As the title says, this o/s details the 3 times Harry Potter fell in love. R&R?


The Three Times Harry Potter Fell In Love

So this is my first posting and it's a birthday Drarry one-shot for a friend of mine. I'm a slash girl through and through and I transferred my love of all things mansecks to this lovely (corrupted) young lady. The inspiration came from Rihanna's song S&M and is for Sam, because whips and chains excite her too. This is un-beta'd, only glanced over by Samsam first :D

The first time Harry Potter fell in love was with one Ginevra Weasley, they became engaged shortly after the end of the war and though she loved him and worshipped the ground he walked on, within six months Harry realised that he was more in love with the _idea _of the youngest Weasley. She tied him inexplicably to his best friends and to the family he never thought he would have. In the end, he couldn't keep up the pretence, broke off the engagement and spent the next year frivolously spending his money all over the world. He left a string of broken hearts, both male and female, across the globe. He blazed a trail through the tabloids, allowing himself to revel in the attention for the first time.

The second time he fell in love was on a gloomy British night in November. He was in the local pub and the white blonde tresses of a young man caught his eye. He bought him drinks, flirted shamelessly and even apologised, again, for that day all those years ago when he'd scarred the poor guy for life. Eventually they stumbled home and proceeded to Christen every flat surface in the place. Harry was enthralled and 12 months later he was _still_ enraptured by the man. They made promises, held each other's hearts, lived together and were head over heels in love.

The third time Harry fell in love was the day he came home from work (He worked at a boxing club, teaching children self-defence, something he'd learned during his travels. After spending his early life being abused, Harry wanted to help out those people, like him, who didn't know how to fight back) to find Draco chained, face down to their bed.

He froze, eyeing the miles of exposed skin. His hand fell almost unconsciously to his denim encased dick and he palmed it with a groan, hardly able to comprehend that _this_ was what Draco had cooked up to apologise for his attitude at the Weasley's two nights previous. He stumbled towards the bed, frantically stripping his clothes muttering a brief curse when his toe caught on the waistband of his jeans.

Draco wriggled slightly, muscles clenching at the sounds of rustling cloth and heavy breathing that echoed around the room. He was already prepped, lube-slicked hole practically begging Harry to slide on in.

"You..._fuck_..you planned this?" Harry asked, groaning when his lover nodded an affirmation, unable to open his mouth lest one of those embarrassing Harry-inspired whimpered be loosed. Somehow, Harry always managed to sound masculine with his cursing and grunting. Made Draco feel like every moan he emitted further emasculated him, even if he knew just how much it affected Harry. Finally naked, Harry plastered himself to Draco's back.

"You should see yourself right now Draco" He panted. "Should have gotten my camera, recorded it. You look amazing. Sweating and flushed. Desperate for my cock." Trust Harry, only when experiencing amplified emotions did he become truly confident in himself. That statement made Draco keen, back arching in a desperate attempt to give his swollen dick some sort of release. Harry wrapped a firm hand around Draco's leaking member and wormed his other hand between their bodies, immediately pushing two fingers into the sort-of-stretched hole and relishing the moan he loosed in response. He scissored his fingers, the sooner he was pounding Draco into the mattress the better.

They'd talked about every kink either of them had ever considered and near the top of Harry's zero-to-rockhard-in-seconds list was having Draco chained up and at his mercy. Draco didn't care what the rest of him was doing as long as Harry was seconds away from being buried inside of him. Which he was. Right. _Fucking. Now. _And Draco, stupidly, wasn't concentrating on the feel of being filled inch by inch.

Harry shifted, letting Draco get used to the feel, something he always made sure to do no matter how desperately he wanted to move. He cursed again, feeling Draco clenching around him, shifting backwards and then back inside again simply to force one of those sexy little whimpers that the other tended to release. He shifted again, seeking that spot that would make Draco see stars, he knew when he'd hit it because every muscle in the body beneath him tensed and then released, turning liquid in an instant and the sounds...God the sounds pouring from his mouth were desperate. Move and Fuck and Oh Jesus and _Harry._ He began to move in earnest then, thrusting in and out of the pliable body beneath him. Revelling in the control he had over his lover in that moment. They moved together smoothly, an entire years worth of practice to fall back on. This was a familiar dance, except for the clinking of the chains on the metal headboard as Draco tugged the restraints. A moan, a gasp and they came together, rutting against each other. Reduced to simple primal motions.

Harry released Draco sluggishly, sure that he'd have Draco chained up again in the _very _near future. He collapsed onto Draco's flushed chest, not even bothering to clean up, knowing they would drag themselves into the shower soon enough.

"I fucking love you." Harry mumbled, planting a kiss to Draco's sticky chest. Draco chuckled.

"I knew you'd like it." He chuckled again but silently, the cogs were whirring. _Next time, It's my turn._


End file.
